Warriors, The new clans: Flame and Storm
by Warriorheart12
Summary: The five new clans, Fireclan, Lightningclan, Snowclan, Windclan, and Nightclan have lived in harmony for seasons. But a new prophecy from Starclan has been foretold. Who are the two flames? Who is the storm? And more importantly, will the clans survive? Warnings for: Blood, Violence, Death, war, and later LGBT themes
1. Chapter 1

**ALLIGENCES**

 **FIRECLAN**

Leader:

Wolfstar- Powerful brown tabby

Deputy:

Runningfawn- Swift she-cat

Medicine cat:

Bearfoot- Brown she-cat

Warriors:

Ravenwind- Smokey black tom

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Beeblaze- Pale tabby tom

Blackfire- Black tom with fierce amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Dawnleaf- Pale she-cat

Hailsky- Pale grey tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Russetstream- Handsome ginger tom

Hawkfang- Fiery, grey and brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Greypelt- Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Dewspring- Blue-grey (with darker flecks) she-cat

Dustbreeze- Dusty tom

Queens:

Bearfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Mother of Firekit (Ginger tom), and Redkit (Ginger she-kit with paler tabby stripes)

Honeysky- Pretty golden she-cat

Mother of Timberkit (Tabby tom)

Whitemist- Pure white she-cat

Mother of Smokekit (Smoky grey tom), and Lightningkit (White she-kit with grey flecks on her back)

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- Brown and white tom

Tigerpaw- Brown tabby tom

Stormpaw- Dark grey she-cat

Owlpaw- Black and brown tom

Icepaw- Pure white tom

Elders:

Twistedtail- Oldest she-cat in Fireclan with a broken tail

Seedfoot- Light grey tom with blind green eyes

 **LIGHTNINGCLAN**

Leader:

Spiritstar- Massive stormy grey she-cat

Deputy:

Dustfern- Light brown tom

Medicine cat:

Snowgaze- White tom

Warriors:

Mintspeckle- Dark grey she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Darktail- Black and grey she-cat

Apprentice, Jadepaw

Frostfoot- Slim white she-cat

Silverstripe- Silver tabby she-cat

Milkripple- Small black and white tom

Buzzardheart- Massive russet tom

Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat

Mottlefur- Brown she cat with paler flecks

Mousetail- Brown she-cat with an unusual skinny tail

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Acornpelt- Light brown she-cat

Mudfur- Muddy tom

Queens:

Peachfur- pale she-cat

Mother of Heatherkit (Pale tabby she-cat), and Antkit (Ginger she-cat with a white paw)

Aprentices:

Amberpaw- Beautiful golden she-cat

Jadepaw- Black she-cat with striking green eyes

Elders:

Berryspeck- Pale tabby

Brindlestem- Lovely black she-cat

Mousepelt- Brown tabby tom

 **SNOWCLAN**

Leader:

Coldstar- Massive grey tom

Deputy:

Badgerfang- Black and white ferocious she-cat

Medicine cat(s):

Oatfur- Pale tom

Airmask- White she-cat with pale silver stripes

Warriors:

Raggedfur- Black tom with matted fur

Lilypad- Creamy she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Heavybelly- Dark grey tom

Barrensky- Dark brown tom

Maggotpelt- Pale tabby with a long scar covering his shoulder

Hawktalon- Brown tabby tom

Mapplespeck- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Tornclaw- Black tom with a missing claw

Russetflame- Fiery russet brown she-cat

Eagleflight- Huge white and brown tom

Apprentice, Applepaw

Queens:

Bramblefoot- tabby she-cat

Mother of Brindlekit (tabby she-cat), Hazelkit (Golden she-cat), and Swallowkit ( Ginger tom)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- Black she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Applepaw- Pretty dark brown she-cat

Elders:

Beechpelt- Dark tabby

Dovestep- white she-cat

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader:

Ashenstar- Huge grey (with darker flecks) tom

Deputy:

Whitebreeze- pretty white she-cat

Medicine cat:

Thawflower: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Scarface- Grey tom with battle scars covering his face

Smallfur- Small russet she-cat

Flintfur- Dark grey tom

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Thrushburr- Russet tom

Shadedust- Dark brown tom

Apprentice, Greypaw

Jaggedvine- Silver and grey tom

Brownleaf- sweet she-cat

Mistypelt- Silver and white she-cat

Queens:

Palefoot- Ginger she-cat

Expecting Flintfur's kits

Apprentices:

Greypaw- grey she-cat

Birchpaw- Black and white tom

Elders:

Leafpelt- Black she-cat with brown splotches

Dawnshine- Pale she-cat

 **NIGHTCLAN**

Leader:

Brackenstar- Dark brown tom

Deputy:

Shadowwing- Dark she-cat

Medicine cat:

Poppynose- White she-cat

Warriors:

Leopardblaze- Black tom

Sparrowfeather- Ginger tom

Blackwater- Dark tom

Bramblespots- Tabby tom

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Softleap- Silver she-cat

Spottedfoot- White tom with brown splotches

Hawkgaze- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Brownspider- Brown and black tom

Lightningshade- Silver tom

Queens:

Sandspeckle- Pale ginger she-cat

Mother of Sheepkit (White she-cat) and Haykit (Light brown tom)

Apprentices:

Deerpaw- Light brown tom

Runningpaw- Swift tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Roseblossom- Once beautiful pale ginger she-cat

 **CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Rogues and Loners:

Kutchel- Black she-cat, former kittypet

Mother of Dusk ( Handsome black tom with striking blue eyes)

Alastrine- Beautiful white she-cat, former kittypett

Mother of Cloud (white and grey she-cat), Silver (Grey and silver tabby tom), and Raven (Black she cat with dark blue eyes, almost violet)

Shelin- Mysterious young she-cat

Berry- Pale tom

Bella- Pretty young tortoiseshell she-cat

Robin- Ginger tom

Claw- Black tom with a scar covering his right eye

Domino- Black and white tom

Kittypets:

Fluffy- White tom with a fluffy pelt

Spots- Ginger tom with white splotches

Maddie- Brown she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

The forest was quiet this night. The moon hung over the trees and lightly illuminated the leaves making it look like mist. Carefully, a figure moved out of the shadows and into the light. It was a pale she-cat. She padded silently through the woods, moving swiftly until she came to a lone pool. The water was clear and still. The cat looked down into the crystal water and gently touched her nose to it surface, making it ripple. The pool was still clear for a moment, but soon the water began to change. A gasp left the cat as she looked at the image in the water.

"What have you seen Harenose?" a voice called from the darkness.

"Yes what was it?" called another. Soon, more cats emerged from the shadows and silently circled the she-cat. As the cats settled around her, Harenose raised her voice so all could hear.

"A new prophecy shall be fulfilled." she announced. Some of the cats looked thoughtful. A tom stepped forward.

"Tell us what you have seen, Harenose," Harenose nodded to him and closed her eyes.

" _The fire that burns will be extinguished by a storm, but two flames will rise from the ashes and light the way for a new generation…"_

The cats stiffened around her. No one moved until a young cat spoke.

"Does that mean a clan will be destroyed?" The cat asked. Harenose shook her head.

"I do not think so, but the clan will be lost until the flames rise."

"And we will guide them when they do"

Bearfoot looked up at the night sky. Most of the clan was already asleep saved for a warrior who was guarding the camp entrance. The brown medicine cat sighed quietly. One of the queens was going to have her kits anyday and Bearfoot was wary about it. This was certainly not her first time helping delivering kits but she sensed dark times were ahead of her clan. She prayed that Starclan was with them.

The she-cat shook her head. She could not help her clan with such thoughts on her mind. Silently, she padded off to her den. Before Bearfoot could enter the medicine cat den, a gust of wind blew through her pelt and her vision went blank. The she-cat looked around desperately but she couldn't see anything

"Help!" she yowled into the darkness but no reply came. It was silent. Bearfoot stood there, not knowing what to do when she saw two lights rise in the distance. She squinted to try and make out what they were. Suddenly, the lights began to move closer and she could see they were flames. The she-cat began to tremble. All clan cats feared fire. But as the flames drewer nearer, they became one. The light was so bright, Bearfoot sore she was staring into the sun. The flames then started to shine over an ash-covered pathway in which the medicine cat gasped when she saw cats were following it. She looked on until a voice whispered in her ear;

" _The fire that burns will be extinguished by a storm, but two flames will rise from the ashes and light the way for a new generation."_

Bearfoot blinked and she was standing beside her den. She looked up into silverpelt once more. Darkness was coming for her clan, but it would be saved. But how long until the great storm? How long until the flames rose and saved them?

"Oh Starclan…" she whispered. "Please hear my prayer, watch over Fireclan."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Run, get out of camp!"

Cats scattered out of a cliffy hollow. A terrible storm had broke out and was now flooding the cats' home.

"Ravenwind! Dustbreeze!" a tabby tom called over the heavey rain. The cats who were called stopped to look at him as some other cats rushed past.

"I need you two to help the queens and elders out of camp and lead to a safe place in the forest," The black tom, Ravenwind nodded his head to the other cat.

"Very well, Wolfstar," he turned to his companion, a brown dusty tom.

"Alright Dustbreeze, you make your way to the elders and make sure they get out, I'll go and help the queens," Dustbreeze nodded and ran off towards the elders den. Ravenwind went off into the other direction where the queens would be.`He swiftly made his way over to a bramble bush which served as the nursery. He entered a small opening and found two queens were trying to calm their moon-old kits down while another heavily pregnant she-cat was in a corner frightened.

"Everyone," he mewed to get their attention. "We need to get out of camp, it's starting to flood" he tried to say calmly. The kits started to wail in fear and their mothers tried to hushthem. The oldest queen, Whitemist, looked up from her kits.

"I won't be able to carry both of them, will you help?" she asked. The black tom nodded and picked up a tiny bundle of grey fur. He looked over at the wary she-cat at the other side of the den. It was his own mate, Bearfur.

"Don't worry Bearfur, the sooner we get out of camp, the sooner we'll all be safe" he soothed her. The brown she-cat took a shuddering breath and looked back up to her mate.

"Ok, I trust you."

Ravenwind, the three queens and their kits ran out of the bramble bush and into the storm. They headed toward the camp entrance, a tunnel that lead out or into the hollow, but Ravenwind stopped them.

"No we can't go this way, it's flooded, we'll all drown." The tom quickly looked around the camp looking for a way out. They didn't have much time and the water was already up to their paws.

"Hey, this way!" a voice suddenly called. The cats looked up and saw Dustbreeze standing near the edge of the hollow.

"It's not that steep over here, It's more like a hill so could climb up this side," he yowled to the cats below. Ravenwind looked at the side and Dustbreeze was right it would be easy to climb up, for most of them. He looked worriedly over to his mate. Bearfur's belly was very plump with their kits and he wasn't sure she could make it. But they had to try and they were running out of time.

"Bearfur, I want you to go first," he tried mewing over a crack of thunder. Bearfur looked at him uncertain.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you," Ravenwind tried to comfort her. The she-cat nodded timidly and unsheathed her claws. She started clawing her way up the grassy slope slowly.

"Come on Bearfur, you're almost there," Dustbreeze called down to her. She was almost to the top when she lost her grip on a shallow patch of grass. Somehow, Ravenwind caught her between carrying a kit in his jaws and climbing. He pushed her up and Dustbreeze pulled her up by her scruff. She hauled herself over the cliff with all of her strength, and let out a sigh of relief. She made it.

Once everyone was over the ledge, Dustbreeze lead the cats through the wet forest, where the rest of the clan would be sheltering.

"Finally!" a voiced hissed from the shadows as the cats approached a hollow log. A dark tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from the log with a scowl on her face.

"It's about time you all got here!" The she-cat growled impatiently at them. Bearfur gave the she-cat a disdainful look. It was Hawkfang, Fireclan's most fiery she-cat. Bearfur never really trusted the other cat. When she first moved into the nursery Hawkfang was there with her own kit Stormpaw. She was so strict and demanding of the poor thing, Bearfur was sure their relationship would never be mended.

"Leave the queens alone Hawkfang," another voice came. This time more cats came from the log to where Hawkfang was standing. Hawkfang moved her glare to the big brown tom that had padded up next to her. Wolfstar looked down at her squarely.

"No one in my clan will disrespect any queen, understood?" he asked her with a growl. Hawkfang held his stare for a while before she bent her head.

"Yes, I understand Wolfstar," she whispered through the rain. No matter how rude and sometimes unbearable the she-cat could be she would never go against her leader. She was also one of the best warriors the clan had, Bearfur thought to herself. She watched as the tortoiseshell padded off to the hollow log.

"Come on dear, let's get you dry," a smooth voice mewed behind her. Bearfur looked to see Honeysky, one of the queens, Behind her with her own kit.

"I'm sure it'll be better for you to rest," the other she-cat said to her gently. Bearfur gave her a grateful look and followed her to where the rest of the was sheltering. Ravenwind followed his clanmates into the shelter and layed down next to his mate. He protectively curled himself around the she-cat and rested his head on her back. Bearfur purred at the closeness of her mate and the comfort. Whitemist and Honeysky's kits had calmed down and were now tumbling around.

"Bet you can't catch me Lightningkit!" Smokekit growled playfully at his sister.

"Bet I can!" Lightningkit growled back. The tiny white she-kit started chasing her brother while Honeysky's kit pouted at the two.

"Hey! I wanna play too!" Timberkit squealed and chased after them. Bearufur gleamed at the kits playing.

"I know," Ravenwind whispered in her ear. "I want that again too."

Bearfur flicked her ears in acknowledgment and looked over at their two others sons. Eaglepaw and Owlpaw were curled up beside each other a little way away from their parents. Ravenwind was Eaglepaw's mentor and Owlpaw's mentor was Greypelt, a great warrior. The two would soon be warriors and Bearfur couldn't have been prouder.

"Look! The rain has stopped!" Russetstream, Bearfur's own brother, called from the other side of the shelter. Bearfur looked out and sure enough, he was right. The sky was still grey but the rain had calmed.

"Do you think it would be safe to return?" Dewspring turned and asked Wolfstar. Wolfstar looked thoughtful.

"I do not know but I will send some warriors to see if it is, Runningfawn!" Wolfstar called his deputy. Runningfawn, a slender and swift brown she-cat, padded up to him.

"Yes Wolfstar?" she asked.

"I need you and three other warriors to go and check the camp and report what you see" he ordered her. Runningfawn dipped her head to him.

"Very well, who should I take?" Wolfstar looked around at the cats assembled around him.

"Blackfire, Hailsky, and Ravenwind will go with you," he mewed. Bearfur looked worriedly over to her mate. Ravenwind saw the look in her eye and nuzzled her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll be as fast as we can," he got up and padded up to the group of cats. Ravenwind took one last look at his clanmates and the patrol was off. Bearfur looked helplessly after them. She prayed to Starclan to keep them safe. Honeysky padded over to the distressed she-cat and laid her tail comfortingly over the other's shoulder.  
"Be still dear, they'll come back." Honeysky mewed gently. Bearfur nodded and laid her head between her paws.

"I wish I could have gone with Hailsky on the patrol!" Bearfur overheard Stormpaw exclaiming to the other apprentices. Hawkfang must have heard too because she padded over to the group.

"Do you really think Wolfstar would choose an apprentice, especially such a noisy apprentice like yourself to go on such a dangerous mission?" she asked her daughter with mocking eyes. Stormpaw looked so helpless against her mother's words that Bearfur felt sorry for the poor she-cat.

"Do not mind Hawkfang," Honeysky muttered angrily under her breath, almost as if she was trying to keep herself from going and clawing the other she-cat. Bearfur tried not to let the cat get to her as she and Honeysky began to share tongue's. Sharing tongue's was a clan tradition that all of the clans shared, it was to ensure the clans closeness. As the two she-cats were sharing tongue's, Bearfur felt a stab of pain shoot through her belly and she let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Honeysky stopped what she was doing and along with some of the other cats, turned to Bearfur.

"What's wrong Bearfur?" Honeysky asked worriedly. Before she could answer, another wave of pain washed over the cat.

"My kits...They're coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER TWO**

Author's notes: Hello everyone, Jazz here bringing you a brand new chapter! Before I get on with the chapter, I want to apologize for the names Bearfur and Bearfoot. In this chapter they are used in close proximity and i'm sorry if you get confused. So review if you want me to change one or both or just leave them be, but anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Runningfawn, Hailsky, Ravenwind and Blackfire were sprinting through the now muddy forest. They needed to hurry back to camp. What if one of the two neighboring clans invaded? What if the heavy rain and flooding destroyed the camp? They needed to know. Ravenwind ran next to Runningfawn. She was much faster than he was but he needed to get back to his mate as soon as possible.

"Wait!" Runningfawn blocked him and the rest of the patrol from going any further. Ravenwind wanted to argue, that they needed to hurry but he soon realized why she stopped them. A few paw steps away from them was the drop off to where the camp was. If they had kept running they could have fallen and broken their necks. Ravenwind wished he hadn't been so mouse-brained and had actually thought about where he was going.

"It's ok ,Ravenwind. The scent markers were washed away during the storm,there was no way any of us could have really known." Runningfawn mewed to him calmly. She carefully padded out into the open and opened her mouth to breathe in the scents of the forest. She couldn't smell any scents from Snowclan or WIndclan so they hadn't been invaded. All Runningfawn could smell was prey-scents and the faint washed away scents of Fireclan.

"We'll have to renew the scent markers," Runningfawn said, almost to herself. She beckoned the others with her tail to follow her towards the hollow. They stopped near the edge and peered down into the camp. The camp was still flooded but hopefully as soon as the sun came up the water would dry up and vanish. Usually, the storms in greenleaf weren't so bad and the cats didn't have to worry about flooding.

"Hey how about I go check the tunnel?" Blackfire suddenly suggested. Runningfawn nodded to him as he padded off to a holly bush where the entrance would be hidden. The others were close behind him as Blackfire crouched down and crawled through a small opening at the bottom of the bush.

"Be careful!" Hailsky mewed down to the black tom. The tom flicked his ears in acknowledgement and carefully crept into the tunnel. The ground underneath his paws were muddy and wet but the water had flowed out.

"The tunnel's not flooded anymore," Blackfire called up to the rest of the patrol. "We could go through here and check the camp to see the damage." Ravenwind thought it was a good idea but that meant going through the water.

The patrol finally exited the tunnel and gingerly stepped into the camp. Ravenwind and the others looked around. The camp still looked as it had been but most of the dens would need to be rebuilt.

"Let's go check Bearfoot's den," Hailsky spoke up. "Perhaps some of her herbs survived?" Runningfawn nodded. The cats carefully padded through the water to where the medicine cat den was. Ravenwind hated the way the water felt under his paws. He much preferred the grassy ground he was used to. They reached a cave formed inside the hollow that served as Bearfoot's den. Runningfawn entered first and looked around. The caves walls were lined with lichen and various leaves for decoration. The herbs that Bearfoot usually stocked in a corner by the back of the wall were all shriveled up and ruined saved for a few that were still good to use. Carefully, Runningfawn and Blackfire picked up the good herbs and turned to the others.

"We'll take these back to Bearfoot, I'm sure she'll make use of these." Runningfawn mewed over the leaves in her mouth. She lead the other cats out of the camp and back into the tunnel. Once they were out, the deputy laid down the herbs carefully on a rock and turned to the warriors.

"While we are here I guess we should split up and hunt for the clan," she mewed.

"Blackfire go up toward hollow tree, Hailsky I want you to go toward the Windclan border, and Ravenwind near the Snowclan border, I'll hunt around here. All of you be careful."

By the Time everyone was done hunting, Ravenwind felt good about his catch. He had caught two mouses and a pigeon, something he could give to Bearfur when they returned. The patrol gathered the fresh-kill they caught and the herbs for Bearfoot and they were off. They ran as swiftly through the forest, carrying everything they had. Suddenly a loud wail rang from deep within the woods making the cats stop. Ravenwind's eyes widened. It was the sound of a cat in pain.

Bearfur could hardly move. The pain rocking her body was almost too much for her. This was not her first kitting but it was still unbearable as ever. Bearfoot, The Fireclan medicine cat, was leaning over her, trying to get the poor she-cat to eat a few raspberry leaves she saved that would hopefully ease the pain.

"Come on, It won't be so bad anymore if you eat them, I promise," Bearfoot mewed gently. Bearfur just nodded numbly and chewed the leaves slowly through the pain of a contraction. The rest of the clan had moved away from the area saved for Honeysky who was whispering encouragements in Bearfur's ear. Bearfoot was now gently massaging the queen's belly encouraging the kits to come.

"Alright Bearfur, I need you to give a big push, your first kit is almost here." Bearfur did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. The pain was much worse than any of the previous contractions. As she gave one more hard push, a tiny kit slid out. Bearfoot nipped the sac and revealed a dark ginger tom. She gently licked it clean from it's mother's blood and placed it next to Bearfur's stomach. Bearfoot felt the queen's belly again and mewed;

"Your last kit is on it's way, You know what to do," _Only one more kit?_ Bearfur thought to herself. In her first litter with Eaglepaw and Owlpaw there had been two more kits, another tom and a she-cat. Poor Lilykit and Amberkit hadn't been strong enough and had died that leafbare. Perhaps these new kits were a special gift from Starclan.

After a few more excruciating hard pushes, another ginger kit slid out a was placed at its mother's belly. Bearfur sighed in relief, it was all over now. The new mother looked over at her kits. The were absolutely beautiful. Both kits had dark ginger pelt but the tiny she-kit had pale tabby stripes covering her body.

"They are gorgeous, Bearfur" Honeysky murmured to the other queen.  
"Have you picked any names for them yet?" she asked. Bearfur nodded still looking at her new kits with adorning in her eyes.

"Yes I have, but I want Ravenwind to hear them first."

Ravenwind dashed into the clans shelter like the wind. His mate was having their kits and he wasn't there with her! He knew he should have asked Wolfstar for another cat to go instead of him. The rest of the patrol had finally caught up with him and were now calmly padding up to the gathered cats and set down the fresh-kill they had been carrying. Ravenwind set his down also and spotted Bearfoot emerging from the hollow log. He quickly bounded over to her.

"Is she ok?! Are the kits healthy!? Is Bearfur giving them enough milk?! How many kits are there?! Are the-" Ravenwind poured out questions to her but Bearfoot silenced him with a swish of her tail.

"They are all fine, Ravenwind. I suggest you go, Bearfur wants to see you," she mewed while moving aside to let the tom pass. Ravenwind dipped his head to the medicine cat and padded off into the log. As soon as he entered, the tom was overcome with emotion. His mate had her body curled protectively around two little bundles of ginger fur whispering sweet thing to them.

"Bearfur…" he whispered unable to look away from the scene in front of him. Bearfur looked up from the kits and smiled at her mate.

"Ravenwind, come and meet your kits," She mewed. Ravenwind walked over to her slowly. Honeysky who was laying beside the other queen got up and padded away.

"I'll leave you all alone." Ravenwind nodded to the queen as she passed and looked down at the kits.

"Bearfur….They're.." he whispered and Bearfur purred nuzzling the kits.

"Yes, I Know, They're wonderful," Ravenwind also purred and looked to his mate.

"So, have you picked names for them yet?" the tom asked. Bearfur nodded.

"Yes I have, the tom," she mewed while motioning with her muzzle, "His name will be Firekit. And the she-kit will be Redkit." Ravenwind gleamed when he heard the names of his kits.

"Those are wonderful names, Bearfur," he murmured giving her a loving lick over her ears. While they were adoring their new kits, the apprentices and older kits padded in. Eaglepaw and Owlpaw walked up to their parents first, looking down at their new brother and sister.

"They're really small…" Owlpaw muttered sniffing them curiously. Ravenwind chuckled at the apprentice.

"That's because they were just born, don't worry, they'll be as big as you one day," he mewed. The other apprentices were now gathered around Bearfur and Ravenwind taking in the new sight.

"They're so cute!" Stormpaw squealed as quietly as she could, obviously recovered from Hawkfang's earlier abuse. Tigerpaw and Icepaw nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they are."

The older kits were now looking at the new ones.

"What are their names?" Lightningkit asked.

"The tom's name is Firekit and the she-kit's name is Redkit." Bearfur told everyone.

"When will we get to play with them?" Timberkit asked. Ravenwind answered this time.

"You'll get to play with them soon enough," As Bearfur and Ravenwind were happily answering questions about the kits, Smokekit stepped up to the kits and stared at them curiously. Suddenly something caught his attention and he looked at the tom more closely.

"Hey Bearfur, whats wrong with Firekit's paw?" he asked innocently, thinking she would know. Bearfur gave the kit a confused look.

"What? There's nothing wrong with his-" Bearfur mewed but let out a surprised and frightened gasp when she looked down at her son.

Firekit's paw was twisted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **So I want to deeply apologize for being so late with this chapter. School work has just piled up on me and I have just recently auditioned for School of the arts and The I.b. programme at my school so that has been keeping me busy as well. But I have finally got this up so on with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been three sunrises since Firekit and Redkit had been born and the clan had finally moved back into the camp. Though Almost everyone had to sleep outside, the warriors and apprentices had all pitched in to help rebuild the dens. Regular border and hunting patrols were also being sent out as everything was going on. Clan life had been so busy the past few days that it took Ravenwind's mind off of his son.

When they had first found out about Firekit's paw, Ravenwind and Bearfur had asked Bearfoot if she could do anything for their kit.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for him," she had said. "He will just have to learn how to live with this." When Ravenwind heard about this, doubts about his son just grew. He wasn't sure if he would ever be a warrior like Eaglepaw and Owlpaw were about to be. When he voiced this to Bearfur, she had lashed out.

"But he will be a warrior!" she insisted. "All he needs is a little help. And if you can't believe that, then go!" The tom was devastated by his mates words but he left her be anyway.

Currently, he was helping Beeblaze, Dawnleaf, Greypelt, and Owlpaw move moss to the warriors den. The warriors den was a patch of tall grass with nests of moss in the middle. Though the den itself wasn't protected from the elements, it was placed underneath an overhang of rock from the hollow and it was an easy way for the warriors to get up in case the camp was ever attacked or invaded.

Ravenwind looked up from his work and around the camp. The ground was still wet and muddy from the storm and there were a few puddles here and there but thankfully the camp wasn't flooded anymore. Because most of the dens were ruined, everyone had a job to do. Hawkfang, Russetstream, and Blackfire were helping Bearfur sort out her herbs and fetch moss. Stormpaw, Icepaw, and Tigerpaw, along with Hailsky and Dewspring were patching up the apprentices den, all mewing happily together. Runningfawn, Dustbreeze, and Eaglepaw were trying to convince the elders Twistedtail and Seedfoot to move from their den so they could replace the moss and place lichen across the fallen log that was where the elders rested.

"Please Twistedtail? I promise you can take a nap as soon as we're done," Eaglepaw mewed calmly to the older cat. Twistedtail cracked one eye open and glared up at the apprentice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do in my own den?" she hissed up at him. The brown and white apprentice didn't even flinch.

"Please?" he pleads again. The old she-cat huffs loudly, gets up, turns away from the three, lays back down and lets out a gruff: "No!"

Eaglepaw sighs deeply and Runningfawn and Dustbreeze exchange an amused glance. The apprentice looks defeated for a moment but he quickly gets an idea and pads over to the elder.

"What if," he starts. "After we finish here, I'll go hunt for you and bring you back the fatest vole in the forest," he meowed persuasively. Seedfoot, who had kept silent during the whole encounter finally spoke up.

"I could do with a nice vole.." he muttered. Eaglepaw gleamed at the pale elder and sent Twistedtail a smug glance. Twistedtail just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But it better be quick!"Runningfawn and Dustbreeze let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as they got to work.

Across the hollow the queens, Whitemist and Honeysky were placing brambles around the nursery. Even the kits were trying to help, listening obediently to their mothers. Wolfstar had decided to help them since his den was the only one that hadn't been damaged. His den sat beside a ledge indented into the side of the hollow which was also where he addressed the clan. Close beside them was Bearfur who was nursing the new kits. Ravenwind suppressed a sigh as he watched his mate drag her tongue lovingly over Redkit and Firekit. Right now he just didn't know how to accept his sons permanent injury.

It was way past sunhigh when Ravenwind and his hunting patrol entered the camp. When he looked around, the camp looked almost back to normal and the tom was pleased. He and the others in the patrol carried their prey over to the fresh-kill pile, which was in the center of the camp, and took fresh-kill for themselves. As Ravenwing settled beside a lone tree near the apprentice den to eat, he saw Runningfawn and Wolfstar quietly talking to one another. They were probably discussing who would go to the gathering later that night. For once Ravenwind was eager to go to a gathering. He wanted to see if any of the other clans had suffered during the storm. Suddenly, Wolfstar leaped up onto the rocks of the hollow and onto the ledge that was beside his den.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the fire ledge for a clan meeting," he yowled. Ravenwind licked the rest of the blood off of his lips and went to sit beside Blackfire. After all the clan had gathered, Wolfstar spoke.

"I have chosen the cats who will accompany me to tonight's gathering. Runningfawn, Bearfoot, Dustbreeze, Blackfire, along with Icepaw, Dawnleaf, Ravenwind, Eaglepaw, Hailsky, and Stormpaw will go," Ravenwind heard Stormpaw let out an excited mew.

"You mean I actually get to go to the gathering?!" Stormpaw exclaimed loudly. The cats gathered (except Hawkfang) all let out amused purrs making the apprentice shuffle her paws in embarrassment. Icepaw, who was beside her, gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

"Alright, clan dismissed," Wolfstar said jumping down from the high ledge. The kits who had been watching from the nursery, bounded over to the two apprentices who were talking excitedly to one another.

"Icepaw, Icepaw!" Lightningkit and Smokekit chanted together as they ran up to their older brother. Timberkit followed closely behind them.

"Icepaw, what's a gathering like?" Smokekit asked when he stopped in front of the white apprentice.

"It's great!" Icepaw mewed. "You get to meet warriors and apprentices from the other clans and you can see the all the leaders stand on the great rock," the kits were staring at him in awe. But before they could ask more questions Whitmist called them back to the nursery.

"She never lets us have any fun…" Lightningkit muttered to her brother before running back to the nursery. Ravenwind purred as he watched the kits go back to their mothers. Soon Redkit and Firekit will be asking the same questions and playing with the other kits. He looked over to Bearfur who had walked out of the nursery to stretch a bit. Desperately he wanted to go over and talk everything out with her but he kept his paws in place. He figured he would gather his thoughts while he was at the gathering.

* * *

Wolfstar stood upon a hill that overlooked the gathering place. Five giant stones stood tall while they surrounded a giant boulder in the middle. The five leaders would address all of the clans from the great rock. He could smell from here that Lightningclan and Windclan cats had already arrived. Runningfawn had padded up to her leader when he did not move to advance towards the others.

"What will we say to the other clans about what happened during the storm?" she asked as she watched the figures down below.

"We will say nothing, only that we were blessed with two new kits in the clan," Wolfstar told her. Runningfawn dipped her head respectfully to him. Ravenwind, who had been close enough to listen, lowered his own head at the mention of his kits.

Without another word, Wolfstar signaled with a flick of his tail for his cats to follow him. Silently, the Fireclan warriors bounded down the hill towards the giant stones. The LightningClan and Windclan cats barely noticed as more cats entered the hollow. Ravenwind swerved around many cats, looking for any cat he could talk to. Quickly, he spotted Flintfur of Windclan and Buzzardheart of Lightningclan talking quietly to each other.

"How's the prey running?" he asked once he got close enough. Flintfur waved his dark grey tail in greeting.

"It's going great, thanks," Buzzardheart flicked his ears as Nightclan cats entered the hollow.

"The storm a few sunrises ago was a pain, was it not?" he asked. Flintfur nodded and visibly shuddered at the thought of the pouring rain.

"Yes it was indeed. I thought that I was going to drown!" he exclaimed. Ravenwind and Buzzardheart both chuckled at the Windclan cat. Ravenwind turned his head to see a cheerful looking Softleap of Nightclan padding up to them.

"Though I suppose not all the clans suffered much," he muttered to Buzzardheart. Most of the clans didn't favour water but the Nighclan cats didn't seem to mind it much as they had a river that ran through their territory which they would fish from sometimes.

"Ravenwind! How is Bearfur?" the silver she-cat asked him.

"Yes, how is she?" Flintfur also asked. Before Ravenwind could answer them, Ashenstar's voice rose up.

"Finally! Coldstar is here!" The group of cats looked up to see the Snowclan leader, Coldstar, strut out from behind one of the giant stones while his warriors fanned out behind him. None of the clans particularly liked Snowclan. Ravenwind even chuckled at a memory of when he was a kit and when the elders used to tell tales of them being born with cold hearts from living in the windy, stony hills southeast of Fireclan's forest. Sometimes the Snowclan cats even gave off a cold and distant scent.

After all the cats had settled, all five leaders had leaped onto the great rock and were now sitting at the top. Brakenstar, Nightclan's leader, let out a yowl to signal that start of the gathering. Ravenwind neatly wrapped his tail around his paws and raised his brown eyes up to the leaders.

"Who shall go first?" Wolfstar asked the others.

"I will," replied Spiritstar. The big stormy she-cat came forward and her pelt was illuminated by silverlight from the full moon.

"This full-leaf season has been plentiful and I believe Lightningclan will thrive during Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare," she announced and stepped back. Brakenstar spoke next.

"We have two new apprentices in Nightclan, Runningpaw and Deerpaw," Yowls of welcome rose up from the gathered cats. Out of the corner of his eye, Ravenwind saw a young tortoiseshell duck her head down shyly.

"Other then that, I have nothing else to report," the ginger and brown tom mewed and stepped back into the line. Ashenstar came forward next.

"We have just learned that Palefoot is expecting kits and we will be excited to welcome these new kits into the clan," Ravenwind gave Flintfur a friendly nudge as Palefoot was his mate.

"And the storm a few sunrises almost drowned a few of our dens but there were no major damages," he mewed, casting glances at Brakenstar and Wolfstar as if to challenge his neighbors. Wolfstar nodded his head to the grey leader.

"Fireclan has good news this full moon," Wolfstar announced. Ravenwind perked his ears up.

"Bearfur has recently given birth to two healthy kits, Firekit and Redkit!" Those who were close enough congratulated Ravenwind on his new kits.

"We also have a new apprentice with us, Stormpaw," Stormpaw, who was sitting beside her mentor Hailsky, had proudly puffed out her chest as yowls of welcome sounded around her.

"I have nothing else to report," Wolfstar finished. The last to go was Coldstar. He slowly took a few steps and looked down at the cats below him. He took a second to gather to gather his thoughts and then sighed heavily, as if what he was about to say would be hard for him.

"Yes, it is good news Wolfstar, to have so many new cats in your clan," Coldstar started. Ravenwind drew his ears forward. What was this cat up to?

"And so much territory. But if you have so much land, why would your cats dare to even think about crossing the border?" he wondered. A roar of protest came from the Fireclan cats below. Wolfstar bristled and hissed at the other leader.

"How dare you accuse my cats of crossing the border? Do you even have any evidence to back your accusation?" the brown leader asked in rage. Cold blue eyes glared at him.

"My warriors have found your disgusting scents right inside our border! Do you really think me a fool, Wolfstar?"

"Lies!" Ravenwind heard Beeblaze yowl.

"I assure you Coldstar, none of my warriors have crossed your border," Wolfstar told him. Coldstar gave him a long look.

"Supposing I believe you, which I don't, If any of your cats put even a claw out of line, we will take action," Wolfstar gave him a curt nod in response.

"This gathering is now over," he mewed and leaped off the great rock. Flintfur sighed beside Ravenwind.

"That was very interesting," Ravenwind nodded.

"Very interesting," Every cat was now trying to group up with their own clans. The Fireclan warriors were now muttering amongst themselves about what had happened that night.

"Nobody has crossed the border, right?" Dawnleaf asked. The assembled cats all shook their heads.

"Coldstar has to be lying then," Icepaw mewed.

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll discuss this when we get home," Wolfstar told them all. WIth a flick of his tail, Wolfstar bounded toward Fireclan territory with his warriors following behind him.

* * *

When the cats at home heard about Coldstar's accusations, the whole clan was in outrage.

"He's obviously Lying! I know for a fact none of my clanmates have crossed that border," Dewspring told Wolfstar.

"Unless someone did cross the border, like an inexperienced apprentice," Hawkfang put in, casting a glance at Stormpaw.

"But I haven't crossed any borders!" Stormpaw cried. Tigerpaw brushed his tail against her flank in comfort.

"We know Stormpaw, nobody has crossed any borders," Tigerpaw glanced at Wolfstar who nodded.

"I believe Coldstar was just lying in front of the other clans to make us look like border-crossing rogues," A few warriors hissed at that. Wolfstar sighed and looked at his warriors.

"I think it's time for most of us to rest. Dewspring, I want you to take a patrol and head to the Snowclan border. We might have not crossed any borders but who knows what those fox-hearts are up to," Dewspring nodded at her leader and started to gather a group of cats to go with her. Ravenwind was tired himself from the gathering but he promised himself that he would go talk to Bearfur. Slowly, he padded to the nursery. Honeysky was at the entrance, grooming herself in the new sunlight of the day. She quickly took notice of the black tom and looked up at him carefully.

"Is Bearfur awake?" he asked her. The golden she-cat nodded her head slowly.

"Yes she is,"she mewed.

"May I?" he asked motioning with his head to enter. The she-cat flicked her ears to go. Ravenwind padded into the milk scented nursery. Bearfur was resting at the far end of the nursery, away from the older queens and kits. He almost make out the tiny shapes of Redkit and Firekit nursing.

"Bearfur?" he mewed to make his presence known. Bearfur looked up, startled.

"Ravenwind! I didn't see you come in!" she gasped. Ravenwind purred and walked up to his mate.

"Too busy taking care of these little ones," he murmured, carefully trailing his tongue over their kits. Bearfur watched him with a loving look, almost forgetting their fallout.

"Ravenwind….I'm sorry for lashing out at you the other day, I just didn't want to believe there was anything wrong with our son," she confessed. Ravenwind nodded at her.

"I understand. As soon as I heard that his paw would never be normal, every single doubt in my mind just clawed at me like a enemy warrior," he admitted sitting down beside her. Bearfur nodded in agreement and looked down at their two kits.

"I'm still skeptical about whether he can become a warrior now or not," she mewed.

"But he will," Ravenwind meowed to her. She looked up, confused. What was he talking about?

"Don't you remember what you said to me? He will be a warrior, he just needs help and we will give him all the help in the world," he told his mate and licked her cheek. Bearfur purred in response.

"Yes, then he'll be the best warrior the clans have ever seen," she whispered.

"Both of our kits will," Ravenwind added. The two cats stayed like that for a while, watching their kits squirm around, knowing one day they would become great warriors like their parents before them.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FOUR

I don't own warriors! I only own these characters. So we get to hear a little backstory of the clans. Pretty similar to that of the cannon clans but eh, whatever.

* * *

Dim sunlight poured into the nursery making Firekit carefully blink open his amber eyes. Bearfur and Redkit were still sleeping peacefully as he wiggled his way from around his sister. Slowly, he limped his way towards the entrance. He had to squint as bright light and a cold chill swept through his tiny body. As he adjusted his eyes, he gasped when he saw white stuff covering the camp's ground. _What is it?_ he though.

His mother had told him and his sister two moons ago that the cold season was coming and everything would get colder and possibly snow would fall. Was this the snow that Bearfur was talking about? Carefully, he brought his right twisted paw down into the snow and let out a little squeak at how cold it was. He heard a purr come from behind him and Firekit turned around. Bearfur was watching him with amusement in her big brown eyes.

"Mama, is that white, cold stuff snow?" Firekit asked his mother. Bearfur nodded at her son.

"Would you like to go and play in it?" she asked. Firekit nodded his head eagerly. He limped fastly over to his still sleeping sister and nudged her with his front paws.

"Come on wake up Redkit! Bearfur said we can go and play!" he belowed into his sister's ear. The she-kit woke up with a groan.

"Get off me, you big furball, i'm up!" she hissed, swatting at her brother. Firekit got off of her and wobbled back toward the nursery entrance.

"Hurry up! Come, come see the snow!" Redkit's golden eyes lit up at that and she quickly caught up with her brother. AS soon as she looked out of the den, she stared at the new white substance in awe.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. Emerging out of the nursery. Redkit carefully took her first steps in the snow.

"It's so cold!" she squealed in delight. Firekit nodded in agreement though in not as much enthusiasm. He much preferred the warm weather in which he was born in over four moons ago. The two kits trekked carefully through the snow covered ground towards where the olders kits were playing. Smokekit was standing on top of a big stone while Lightningkit and Timberkit were staring up at him.

"I am the mighty Smokestar of Fireclan! I am the greatest leader in all of the territories!" the grey kit announced. Lightningkit and Timberkit let out squeals of laughter.

"Oh yes, great and wise Smokestar, We are your loyal warriors!" Lightningkit teased her brother by stooping low to the ground. Timberkit followed her lead.

"We will follow your every command, powerful Smokestar!" he mewed playfully. Redkit padded up to them cooly.

"Well I'm Redstar, the evil leader of Snowclan!" she announced to the others."Along with my loyal deputy, Firekit, we are the best clan!" Firekit glared at his sister.

"Hey! Why can't I ever be leader?" he whined. Redkits eyes flared in alarm at that.

"Sorry Firekit! Next time you can be leader, I promise," she mewed to him. Timberkit just shook his brown head.

"But he can't be leader!" he argued. Redkit and Lightningkit glared at the tom.

"And why can't he?" Lightningkit asked, her white fur bristling. Smokekit answered her this time.

"Becuase, a leader needs to be strong and in shape to fight enemy warriors, Firekit isn't," he said bluntly. Firekit's hackles had raised.

"Hey! I'm only a kit! I can get better when I become an apprentice!" the ginger kit tried to defend himself. Smokekit was about to speak when a sharp mew cut in.

"Smokekit!" Firekit turned to see the newly turned warriors Icefang, Eaglebreeze, and Owldrop coming over to them, anger clearly covering their faces.

"That was very mean!" Icefang hissed and cuffed his younger brother. Eaglebreeze nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, apologize right now!" Smokekit glared up at the brown and white warrior.

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do!" he mewed loudly. Some of the cats who were in the hollow all looked over to the group.

"No, we aren't, but you still need to apologize," Owldrop told him.

"Why?" Smokekit asked. "I was just telling the truth, Firekit isn't normal," Firekit felt his heart drop. From the time he opened his eyes, he knew he was different, but he didn't know the others felt so strongly about it. When he looked up, his brothers and Icefang were looking down at him with pity in their eyes. _Pity,_ Firekit thought bitterly. _They pity me._ He glanced at the cats who had been watching the scene play out, were either muttering amongst themselves or casting saddened glances at him. Firekit's breath started to grow shallow and his heart began to beat faster. _I can't take this!_ He thought . Quickly and awkwardly, he dashed through the snow back to the nursery.

"Firekit, wait!" Redkit yowled and ran after him, followed by Lightningkit and Icefang.

"Mother!" Firekit wailed as he ran into the warm nursery. Bearfur, Honeysky, and Whitemist all looked up from grooming each other, startled.

"What's wrong dear?" Bearfur asked padding up to the distraught kit. The ginger kit flailed himself at the she-cat and buried his face in her soft brown pelt.

"Everything!" he cried. Bearfur looked to the other queens confused. Just then, Icefang burst in with Redkit and Lightningkit.

"What happened?" Whitemist asked her son.

"Smokekit and Timberkit started picking with him," Icefang told her. Whitemist and Honeysky both glared and stalked off to find their kits. Icefang dipped his head to the queen and followed the two she-cats out. Firekit continued to cry into his mother's fur. Redkit and Lightningkit took a few steps forward to try and comfort the tom but Bearfur halted them with a swish of her tail.

"Come now little one, it's not that bad," she tried to comfort him. Firekit just shook his head.

"Yes it is! Everything is! Everyone hates me!" he hissed through tears. Lightningkit wanted to cry out and say it wasn't true but Bearfur silenced her again with a look. The queen prodded Firekit with her muzzle.

"Look at me, Firekit," she said with a stern voice. The ginger kit looked up at her, his amber eyes wide with tears.

"Because," he started. "Smokekit and Timberkit always tease me and today they said I would never be a good apprentice! And whenever I go out of the nursery, everyone acts all sad and they pity me! All because of this," Firekit spat out, holding up his twisted paw.

"This stupid paw that Starclan cursed me with. Why would they do that Bearfur? Why, why, why?!" even more tears flowed out of the kits eyes. Bearfur stared down at her son for a moment.

"I don't know, Firekit," she sighed and licked his tears away.

"But listen to me little one," she started. "Yes, you are different, but you are special. It may seem like you paw is a curse sometimes, but I promise you, it is not," Firekit had stopped crying and was now listening intently to his mother's words.

"If you want the cats in the clans to stop pitying you, you must prove yourself," The tom looked curiously to his mother.

"What do you mean, mama?" he asked her.

'Use your paw to your advantage, use it for everything you do. When you're running, put more pressure on it. When you are playing moss-ball with the other kits, catch or toss with your twisted paw, do whatever to strengthen it," Firekit nodded to his mother. He would gladly do anything to get the others to stop teasing him. Finally, Redkit and Lightningkit approached the ginger tom. Redkit gave her brother a gentle nuzzle in comfort.

"I'm sorry Firekit, I promise I'll help you however I can," she promised him.

"I'm sorry too," Lightningkit spoke up. "My brother is such a mouse-brain!" Firekit's lips curled up into a smile.

"Thanks guys," Lightningkit came over and gave him a friendly nudge, a glint in her green eyes. But Firekit didn't seem to notice as he turned back to his mother.

"May we go see the elders?" he asked, obviously in a better mood. He loved the elders, they always made him feel better.

"Yes!" Redkit bounded up. "They always tell the best stories!" Lightningkit nodded eagerly in agreement. Bearfur sighed and flicked her ears.

"You may go," She mewed. The three kits again bounded excitedly through the snow towards the elders' fallen tree. Stormpaw and Tigerpaw were placing down new piles of moss and bird feathers when the kits entered.

"Hello," both apprentices greeted them. Seed foot looked up blindly from grooming Twistedtail.

"What are you youngsters here for?" he asked.

"Firekit was feeling bad so we came to hear a story to cheer him up," Lightningkit told him while placing a mouse at his paws. Twistedtail opened her eyes as cold mouse scent flooded her nose.

"Oh no!" Stormpaw exclaimed. "What happened?" Firekit shrugged.

"Smokekit and Timberkit were being mean again," he mewed.

"Do you want me to knock some sense into those kits?" Tigerpaw asked him with a sneer. The three kits all let out _mrrows_ of laughter.

"No, I'll be okay," The three kits and apprentices all settled around the elders, eager to hear a tale.

"Hm, what do you think these youngsters would enjoy, Twistedtail?" Seedfoot asked the old she-cat. Twistedtail thought for a moment.

"What about our first leader?" she suggested.

"Oo, I don't think I've heard that one before," Stormpaw mewed.

"Alright, quiet down," Seedfoot quieted down the young cats who were excitedly talking to one another. They quickly stopped talking and started listening to the elder.

"A long time ago," he started. "A young she-cat by the name of Fire Blaze lived in our forest with a group of other rogues. Though she was a very strong cat, and fought hard to protect her cats, the other four rogue leaders throughout the territories thought she was weak, as she was born with a missing back paw," Firekit's ears perked up at that.

"And when a huge battle between the five rogue groups broke out, the five leaders, Fire Blaze, Wind Face, Quick Lightning, Night, and Snow Talon met in the midst of it all, fighting for the ultimate power to rule the forest. Snow Talon and Wind face both attacked Fire Blaze, fighting with the strength of Lionclan to kill her, but Fire Blaze would not back down. With a strong kick to the chest, she sent Wind Face flying into a near-by Night who attacked him in turn. She then turned to Snow Talon and they exchanged blows, one right after the other until Snow Talon was weakened from a hit to his side. Fire Blaze saw an opportunity and clawed the side of his face, giving him a nasty looking scar. She was about to deliver the killing blow but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" the younger cats interrupted Seedfoot. Twistedtail glared and rolled her eyes at them.

"Young cats, so disrespectful," Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, and Firekit lowered their heads in embarrassment, but Lightningkit and Redkit kept on eagerly.

"What happens next, Seedfoot?" they asked.

"Maybe if you be quiet he'll tell you," Tigerpaw mewed.

"Oh, sorry!" Redkit apologized. Seedfoot huffed and continued.

"But then suddenly, the stars in the sky descended down onto the earth. They then took form of their lost loved ones and ancestors.

"Look at you!" one starry figure had said. "Fighting like a bunch of flea-bitten rogues!" The five leaders padded up to their ancestors, all panting and exhausted.

"What will your kits think of you?" another asked.

"Well, what can we do to stop this madness?" Quick Lightning asked them in turn.

"Find places in the forest your your kin and friends to live and hunt. Lay down borders to warn off any animals that stray too far close to your territory,"

"And? What if any enemies get in the borders?" Snow Talon asked, his claws raking the blood stained ground.

"Then warriors must rise up in your ranks and must protect your kin at all costs. Now go, set places for yourselves to live," And so they did. Fire Blaze made a permanent residence in an abandoned hollow in the forest. She did what the starry cats told her to do and laid down boundaries between Snow Talon and Wind Face and trained her cats to be warriors. After a moon with a few mishaps, the leaders met again where five giant stones stood taller then even the trees. Their ancestors stood upon the ancient boulder that the stones surrounded.

"You have done well with the instructions we have given you, but there is still work to be done,"

"And what is that?" Night asked, staring up at them.  
"Everything must change. You are rogues no longer. You will be clans who will live under one warrior code," one told them.

"Your names will change too. In honour of the help we have given you, you will live for the rest of your lives as Lightningstar, Windstar, Snowstar, Nightstar, and Firestar. Every cat that you choose to lead after will also have -star,"

"Along with that, we will grant you eight more lives to help protect your kin,"

"To maintain peace, you will meet here every full moon to tell the news of your clans," So then, after the clans were fully established, Firestar, along with her loyal deputy, GrassSong, lead this clan to be a strong forest with the best warriors it has ever seen," Seedfoot finished. The kits were looking at him in awe.

"Wow!" Lightningkit exclaimed. Stormpaw nodded in agreement.

"It will always be the best clan," she mewed. Redkit turned to her brother.

"Are you okay now, Firekit?" the ginger tom nodded to her.

"Yeah, much better. Now, I'm going to be just like Firestar when i'm an apprentice!" he told everyone. He could practically see the she-cat standing on top of the fire ledge, smiling down at him. The glint in Lightningkit's eyes returned as she watched Firekit. Redkit gave her brother a playful nudge.

"It will be a good life we'll live brother," she mewed. Firekit nodded in turn.

"The best,"

"May it never change,"

"And may it never change us," The younger cats were leaving when angry yowls went up through the camp. Curious, they padded off to see what was going on. A patrol had just came back from the borders and they didn't look very happy. Firekit and Redkit's own father, Ravenwind, was bristling with looked at the others confused. What was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Very short chapter but it needed to be done. Please read and review!

* * *

When her kits had left, Bearfur watched Whitemist stalk back towards the nursery with Smokekit, Timberkit, and Honeysky in tow. Both kits had their heads down and their tails were drooping. They must of had a good lecture from their mothers. Whitemist flicked her ears at the brown queen and looked down expectantly at her son and Timberkit. The two toms sighed and looked up at Bearfur.

"We're sorry for being mean to Firekit, Bearfur," They said in usion. Bearfur gave a nod at their apology.

"Now You'll need to tell that to Firekit himself," Honeysky told them.

"And maybe a week cleaning out the elders den might teach you a lesson about picking on younger kits!" Whitemist hissed.

"B-but thats an apprentices job!" Smokekit argued. His mother just shrugged.

"You have another moon before you're an apprentice, think of it as an early start to your apprenticeship since you can't even play like a normal kit!" And with that, Whitemist turned and padded into the nursery. Smokekit scowled and went in after her with Timberkit following closely behind. Honeysky let out a huff and stood next to Bearfur.

"What a lovely way to start the new leaf-bare season," the golden queen mewed sarcastically. Bearfur nodded and looked around camp. Two patrols had been set out that morning, a border patrol and a hunting patrol. The hunting patrol had just returned consisting of Dewspring, Dustbreeze, and Greypelt. They all carried a piece of prey each but none of it looked very satisfying despite Bearfurs growing hunger. A magpie, a mouse, and even a scrawny rabbit was all they carried. Dawnleaf, Hailsky, Russetstream, Runningfawn, and Wolfstar had come to greet them. Though Wolfstar looked disapointed, it was prey nothing the less. He gave an order that Bearfur couldn't hear and flicked his tail. She saw Hailsky pick something from the fresh kill pile and quickly walk to the two queens.

"I was told to bring you this," he mewed dropping the rabbit Greypelt had caught at their paws. Though it was as skinny as Bearfur thought, her stomach still growled.

"Thank you," Honeysky dipped her head in gratitude. Both queens took small bites from it, careful to leave some meat for the others in the nursery. After they had finished their tiny meal, Honeysky took the rest to Whitemist.

"I heard what happened to firekit, is he alright?" Hailsky asked suddenly. Bearfur nodded her head.

"Oh yes, he's alright. He, Redkit, and Lightningkit went to the elders," she told him, motioning with her tail to the fallen tree. Hailskiy nodded and padded off to join Dustbreeze and Dawnleaf. Just then, the border patrol burst in through the camp tunnel. Ravenwind, Beeblaze, Hawkfang, and Blackfire did not look happy at all when they quickly trodded up to Wolfstar and Runningfawn. Bearfur strained to hear what they were saying.

"Snowclan has finally done it! They've crossed the border!" Ravenwind announced. Yowls of astonishment and anger rose up from the cats in the hollow. Honeysky and Whitemist were once again at Bearfur's side as they tried to see what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye, Bearfur saw the kits and apprentices emerge from the elders fallen tree.

"Firekit, Redkit! Come here!" she mewed loudly, motioning to them with her tail. The kits scurried over to the queens looking very confused.

"What's going on mother?" Firekit asked.

"Hush, no time for questions. Go in the nursery and I'll find out what's happened," the brown queen ordered. Firekit looked as if he was about to argue but decided against it. Without another word, the two other queens ushered the kits inside the nursery while Bearfur remained outside. She as watched Blackfire gave the report and how Wolfstar's calm expression turn into that of pure anger. Ravenwind looked back at his mate and gave her a worried look. Wolfstar paused to take in what he had just heard. Then he suddenly leaped up onto his ledge overlooking the camp.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the fire ledge for a clan meeting!" his voice rang out. Though almost every member had already gathered, Wolfstar waited until every cat settled.

"Fireclan, I have terrible news, Snowclan has invaded our borders!" hisses and growls accompanied the news.

"Why don't we go show those foxhearts what happens when you tread onto another clans territory!" Hawkfang yowled out. _Mrrows_ of approval came from the cats below. Though Bearfur saw Stormpaw shuffle nervously at her mother's words. Wolfstar seemed to consider the she-cat's words as he looked deep in thought. He then gave a small nod and looked back out at his assembled cats.

"I agree with Hawkfang. For far too long Snowclan has blamed us for their misdoings. Well I say enough! Tonight at moonhigh we will attack Snowclan's camp and show them what happens when they trespass on another clans territory!" the cats let out yowls at still looked uncomfortable at the thought of a fight. Though she had shown remarkable skills in combat, she had never been in a real battle.

Wolfstar was about to dismiss his warriors when loud screeches started coming from the tunnel. Icefang, Eaglebreeze, Owldrop, and Bearfoot burst out into the hollow. The new warriors were helping the medicine cat gather as much herbs as they could for leaf-bare when when they found something.

"Wolfstar! We've found Windclan scents inside the border!" Icefang exclaimed. Hackles raised and claws unsheathed. Windclan too? Bearfur's heart dropped. Never had two clans crossed a border almost at the same time.

"Where?" Wolfstar asked them.

'Up near hollow tree," Bearfoot answered him. "We were looking for borage leaves and catmint when we found the scents,"

"Was there a single scent or multiple?" Runningfawn spoke up.

"There were a few scents scattered," Bearfoot mewed again. Wolfstar shook his head in disbelief. What had they done to provoke Windclan? They had never been allies but disputes between the two clans rarely occurred.

"What are we going to do, Wolfstar?" Dewspring asked from the crowd.

"Perhaps a few of us could pay Windclan a visit while the rest of us attack Snowclan," Beeblaze suggested.

'Are you mouse-brained?" Blackfire whirled around to face him. "A few warriors are not going to win a battle on both sides,"

'Then what do you propose? Let WIndclan and Snowclan walts into our territory and steal prey whenever they want?" Hailsky asked him.

"ENOUGH!" Wolfstar yowled. Every cat stopped their arguing to look back up at him. But before the leader could chastise his clan, caterwauls broke out in the forest. Startled, the Fireclan cats looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, shadows from the midday sun were cast over the camp. Windclan and Snowclan scents flooded Bearfur's nostrils and it felt as if she would choke. Her heart began to pound when she looked up. The two enemy clans had surrounded the camp and had blocked the entrance. From the pounding in her head, Bearfur heard the medicine cat gasp. It was like a wildfire had been trapped in an outrageous snow storm.

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter! Updates will be delayed again since this week is my spring break and I plan to spend it with family and friends. Please R&R!


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER SIX

Oof, maybe that the summer is finally here I can update regularly. And a warning, I suck at fight scenes but I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

The Fireclan cats seemed frozen as they stared up at their surrounding enemies. Wolfstar could see Ashenstar standing right next to Coldstar just above him. How did this come to be? As his mind whirled, he now vaguely remembered how the two leaders were whispering to each other at the latest gathering. Who would have thought they were conspiring against another clan? Nevertheless, he shook away his fear and glared up menacingly at the other leaders.

"Coldstar, Ashenstar!" he called up. "What an unexpected surprise, trespassing on my territory," he hissed. A venomous glint passed through Coldstar's eyes. But the Snowclan leader lowered his head as if he was ashamed of what he had done.

"I am sorry for this Wolfstar, but I figured this was the only way I could get your attention so we could talk," he mewed calmly. Talk he says! Wolfstar thought looking at the cats surrounding his camp. These cats don't want to talk, they want a fight!

"What was so dire that you had to bring all your warriors?" he pressed. This time Ashenstar answered.

"For the past three moons, twolegs have been moving into our territories, building new dens and tearing up our hunting grounds," The Windclan leader explained.

"So we came here to ask if you are willing to share parts or your territory with us," Coldstar finished. Many Fireclan cats stiffened at this. When had this occured? Why didn't the two leaders say this at the latest gathering? Wolfstar did notice that the Snowclan and WIndclan warriors did look skinnier than normal. But, what about his clan? Sure, the forest was big but leaf-bare had just begun and already hunting was getting hard. If Wolfstar did consider giving away land, hunting would be a lost cause.

Looking down at his own cats, Wolfstar could see the worry in all their eyes. Ravenwind shared a look with his mate Bearfur, Stormpaw was shaking with fear, Runningfawn was giving him a pleading look. The Fireclan leader shook his head. He did sympathize with the two leaders, he really did, but his own clan came first. He looked back up at the two leaders who were watching him.

"I am sorry about what has happened to your territories, but I cannot give you any of my land, my own clan needs it just as much," he mewed. Coldstar nodded his head at this.

"I had a feeling you would say that," the Snowclan leader mused. "You see, That is why I brought them," he motioned with his tail to the cats surrounding the hollow.

"We figured you would not give up your territory so easily, so we have no choice but to take it from you," All of the Fireclan warriors let out yowls of protest. Runningfawn turned on the two leaders.

"You would take away our land? The territory our ancestors fought so hard for? Forgive me Coldstar, Ashenstar, I don't pretend to know your struggle. Your lands being overrun by twolegs must be terrible, but you cannot possibly bring us into this! Why not Lightningclan or Nightclan?" the deputy asked. Mews of agreement passed through the Fireclan cats. This was not their problem. But apparently the other clans thought otherwise.

"We have no other choice!" Ashenstar insisted. "Our clans will starve if we do nothing!"

"And what about us? We too will starve if we give up land!" Wolfstar countered. Even if the forest was plentiful this season, Wolfstar knew nothing good could come out of this arrangement. Suddenly, Coldstar spoke again, a dangerous tone hidden in his calm words.

"Then you must find a new territory, away from the clans," A stunned silence accompanied Coldstar's announcement. Not even his own clan would have thought this was their leaders intent.

"You would drive us out? Out of our home?" Wolfstar asked in complete shock.

From across the hollow, Bearfur felt dread swell in her chest. How could this being happening? As a frightened mew sounded from behind her, Bearfur figured Honeysky and Whitemist had also heard what the Snowclan leader intended. The thought of being driven away from her home gave her chills. And what about the kits? The she-cat could hear the tiny confused voices of the little ones inside. They did not need to be involved in this. The queens ears flicked up as Coldstar mewed on.

"I have given you your choices Wolfstar, either you give up parts of your territory willingly or we will drive you and your clan out,"

"You can't do this to us Coldstar," the Fireclan leader whispered, still in disbelief.

"We can and we will," Coldstar growled. A tense silence followed as all the cats waited for Wolfstar's answer. And when it came, Bearfur felt a cold breeze blow through her pelt.

"You will not take our territory. But we will fight to defend it if necessary," he hissed.

"Then you have left me with no choice," Coldstar says. "Snowclan, Windclan, ATTACK!" he yowls out. There is a slight hesitation from the Windclan cats by being commanded by another clan's leader but with a swift nod from Ashenstar, they, along with the Snowclan cats charge through the hidden tunnel.

"Fireclan, protect the camp!" Wolfstar screeched to his warriors. Quickly, the Fireclan warriors bounded to meet the enemy warriors who were now invading their camp.

The battle started abruptly. Claws and Fangs tore through the air as they found their way into another cats pelt. Though they were badly outnumbered, the Fireclan warriors fought like the whole of Starclan. Ravenwind was currently fighting a brown Windclan warrior near the nursery. He clawed at her flank as she tried to run away from him. Growling, the she-cat turned back to him and swiped at his ears with her claws unsheathed. Though he tried to dodge the attack, she still nicked him and he could feel warm blood flowing from the fresh cut.

Hissing, he retaliated and swiped at her front legs causing her to lose balance and fall over. The she-cat glared up at him and ran away to join the other battling cats. Catching his breath, Ravenwind looked around the hollow. The Fireclan cats were slowly being overpowered. Hailsky, Greypelt, Russetstream and Dewspring were locked in battle with six cats. Blackfire was fighting against Whitebreeze, the Windclan deputy, while Runningfawn was stuck between Badgerfang, the Snowclan deputy, and another warrior. Dawnleaf was trying to help defend the medicine den with the three new warriors while they were being attacked by warriors and apprentices. Dustbreeze and Beeblaze were busy protecting the elders while Wolfstar and Hawkfang were fighting Coldstar and Ashenstar.

Out of the corner of his eye and away from most of the chaos , Ravenwind saw Stormpaw being thrown to the ground by an older warrior. In fury at seeing his friend getting hurt, Tigerpaw recklessly threw himself at the warrior. Ravenwind wanted to go help the apprentices but he didn't want to leave the nursery.

"Go," he heard a voice mew from behind him. The tom looked back to see Honeysky and Bearfur emerging from the nursery.

"We'll protect the kits," Honeysky said her eyes burning . Ravenwind gave the queens a brisk nod and quickly jumped back into the battle. With all the force he could muster he knocked the other tom away from the apprentices. He turned to the two on the ground.

"GO!" he hissed, nodding towards the other battling cats. Tigerpaw nudged Stormpaw to her paws and they went off to fight. Glaring, he turned back to the enemy warrior on the ground. Ravenwind's eyes widened suddenly. It was Flintfur!

The Windclan cat got to his feet and glared at the tom. Ravenwind looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked. "Why would you attack our clan? What will your kits think about driving another clan from their home?" A sad look passed over the Windclan cats face when he heard those words. There had always been five clans in the forest. But Flintfur quickly shook his head and glared at the Fireclan warrior.

"Goldenkit, Sandkit, and Robinkit won't even know you exist!" Flintfur snarled and lunged for the other tom. Ravenwind almost didn't have time to jump out of the way of the other warrior. Flintfur hissed at missing the black warrior and attacked him again. He swiped his paws at Ravenwind's flanks causing the other warrior to kick at him with his back paws. The grey warrior took a step back as he was hit in the muzzle. Ravenwind took the pause to turn on him. He unsheathed his claws and cuffed the Windclan warrior between hi neck and shoulder blades which caused him to yowl out in pain.

"Foxheart!" Flintfur roared. Ravenwind scoffed at him.

"I'm not the one trying to drive a clan from their home!" he challenged. At this, Flintfur reared up to meet Ravenwind with a blow which the tom countered.

The two went on like this for a while, trading blows and hissing at the other. Just then a pained howl sounded through the hollow. The two toms stopped their fighting to see what had happened. The warriors who had been fighting Dawnleaf, Eaglebreeze, Owldrop, and Icefang had weakened the four warriors and had gotten through to the medicine cat den. Forgetting about Flintfur, Ravenwind raced across the hollow to meet his clanmates.

Dawnleaf was badly injured, with blood swelling from large claw marks on her left shoulder. The three new warriors were worn out from the fighting and from the various scrathes across their bodies.

"Ravenwind!" a voice shouted. The black tom turned to see Bearfoot bounding up to them. She too had wounds on her body.

"Ravenwind, we have to get out of here!" she panted, looking at Dawnleaf. The warrior gave the medicine cat a look as he and Icefang moved the pale warrior away from the medicine cat den and from the fighting.

"But we can't leave!" Eaglebreeze insisted. Dawnleaf shook her head sadly at him.

"Look around you young warrior, we are losing," she mewed. She was right. Fireclan warriors were being thrown around like mice. Even the brave Wolfstar was being overpowered.

"Eaglebreeze!" Ravenwind mewed suddenly. "Go to your mother. Tell the queens to get the kits and run. Icefang, tell Dustbreeze and Beeblaze to get the elders out," he ordered. The two young warriors nodded to him and bounded off quickly to help their clanmates.

"Owldrop, Bearfoot, stay with Dawnleaf. I'll go tell Wolfstar," with that, he ran back towards the battling cats.

Ravenwind made his way to his leader quickly. Dodging fights and sprays of blood. He growled to himself when he found Wolfstar at the center of the of the battle. The Fireclan leader was being circled by Coldstar and Ashenstar. His brown pelt was shaggy with the wounds of the two leaders.

"Give it up Wolfstar! You've lost!" Coldstar declared, a vicious look in his dark green eyes. Wolfstar snarled at the SNowclan leader, blood and saliva pouring out of his mouth.

"Never!" he roared.

"Wolfstar, wait!" Ravenwind yowled. He ran up beside his leader and leaned in close to him.

"The queens and elders are leaving. So too should we," he mewed quickly. Wolfstar glared at him.

"I am not leaving my home!" he growled. Ravenwind shook his head at the leader.

"I don't want to either, but we have lost. So we must leave, for now," the black tom begged his leader. Wolfstar let out a tired sigh and looked around his hollow, his home. All his cats were wounded and afraid. He decided he couldn't let them go through this any longer. The Fireclan leader turned back to the two leaders in front of him and glared.

"You may have won today Coldstar, but we will return. Fireclan, retreat!" Wolfstar yowled and ran towards the tunnel. At his call, the remaining Fireclan warriors retreated with their leader through the tunnel and out into the forest.

The cats ran as fast as they could away from the hollow and away from their enemies. The queens, kit, elders, Eaglebreeze, Dustbreeze, Beeblaze, and Icefang were all waiting anxiously for the rest of the clan.

"What's happening?" Timberkit asked in a tiny voice.

"Hush little one!" Honeysky shushed waited in silence until they finally saw the warriors coming towards them.

"Wolfstar!" Dustbreeze called out. The warriors settled down for a moment, checking with their clanmates, Ravenwind quickly went over to Bearfur and nuzzled her affectionately. Questions buzzed around the whole clan as they all sat to catch their breaths.

"What will happen to us now?" Runningfawn asked the question everyone was dying to know. Wolfstar shook his head, entirely exhausted.

"Where will we go?" Greypelt asked from beside Dewspring.

"I don't know!" Wolfstar exclaimed at all the questions. Runningfawn was about to apologize when she was interrupted by a loud yowl. They looked up to see Coldstar and Ashenstar along with their warriors.

"But I know where you are going! Away from here!" he announced. Wolfstar stood slowly and gave a hateful glance at the two leaders.

"Please Coldstar. You have beat us. Just let us go in peace," he pleaded. Coldstar curled his lip in disgust.

"Let you go in peace? No. I want you to get the message and never return! After them!" The grey leader ordered his warriors. Wolfstar's eyes widened as Snowclan and Windclan warriors charged at them for a second time.

"Run!" he yelled desperately to his clan. AT his order, the Fireclan cats turned tail and fled.

The chase lasted for what felt like forever. Coldstar, Ashenstar and their warriors followed the Fireclan warriors through the snow covered forest, all the way to the end of their territory where a lone thunderpath lay. Wolfstra halted at the end of the dark, rocky path. He glanced nervously behind him. They were keeping their distance, but the enemy warriors had dark looks in their eyes. The Fireclan leader tore his gaze away from the enemy cats and over his clan. They all looked tired and hurt and also weary at being so close to the thunderpath. Only a few monsters crossed here but all warriors knew to fear this place.

"We must cross," Wolfstar announced. He saw his clanmates share looks of fear.

"I know you all are scared, I am too But it is the only way to get away from them," he mewed throwing his head in the direction of Coldstar. Turning back towards the thunderpath, he approached it wearily. Hesitantly, the brown leader tasted the air. There had been monsters here recently but they were gone now.

"Come on!" he called. The Fireclan cats lined up beside the Thunderpath and waited for their leaders signal.

"Now!" Wolfstra yowled. With a sudden rush of energy, they all bolted across the thunderpath in fear that a monster could appear at any moment. In a matter of minutes they were on the other side. It was a grassy field and in the distance, Wolfstar could see trees amd even a few twoleg dens.

"Is everyone here?" he asked panting. There was a silence as the ctas looked around at their clanmates. It seemed like the whole clan was there until a cry came from Whitemist.

"Where is Smokekit?" she shrieked. The queen looked around desperately trying to find her kit. Ravenwind looked back out onto the thunderpath and to his horror, Smokekit was standing in the middle of it.

"Smokekit!" he yelled and went after him. The whole clan watched as the black tom ran back out onto the thunderpath. He quickly picked up the kit by the scruff and tried to trot back over to the rest of the clan but his wounds from the earlier battle and the kits weight were pulling him down.

Suddenly, a monster appeared on the path, it's shiny black paws moving crazily over the black surface. Bearfur's eyes widened in horror as the monster was moving right towards her mate.

"Ravenwind! Watch out!" she yowled. But it was too late. Ravenwind heard her call but before he could move out of the way, a sickening crack pierced through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **I'm not sure if cats can cry or not but just go with it. Oh and I know they can't smile either but go with it!**

* * *

There was a puff of smoke left from the crazy monster as it ran along the thunderpath without a care in the world. The Fireclan cats, who had watched the whole ordeal, were sitting in a stunned silence as they waited for the smoke to lift. Whitemist and Bearfur especially seemed frozen to the ground. They all had heard that horrible crack but surely that could have been something else?

Hesitantly, Bearfur crept away from the rest of the clan and towards the thunderpath. Firekit and Redkit, who were huddled together, watched their mother go with big eyes. They were so scared. Everything had happened so fast. One moment they were listening to an elder's tale and the next, big scary warriors had come and driven them away from their home. Now they were on the side of a thunderpath waiting to see if Ravenwind and Smokekit were ok.

As Bearfur approached the dark path, the two kits heard her call out their father's name. There was no reply. Suddenly, the smoke had begun to clear and Firekit could see a big lump of black fur and a smaller lump of grey fur lying in the middle of the thunderpath. Quickly, Bearfur ran over. The brown queen looked over the two bodies. Neither cats were moving.

"Ravenwind?" she whispered as she prodded at his fur with her nose. Nothing happened. The she-cat's heart dropped. No, no, no! This could not be happening! She ran over to the other side of the black tom's body to where Smokekit was. Again she prodded at his fur and, again, nothing happened. Bearfur felt tears well in her brown eyes. She stepped away from the two bodies, tipped her head to the sky, and wailed her grief to Starclan.

Firekit winced as he heard his mothers cries. He and Redkit subconsciously huddled even closer together as their mothers wails grew louder and louder. This all had to be a really bad dream. Surely Ravenwind and Smokekit weren't...dead? Through his own tears, he saw Wolfstar, Runningfawn, Blackfire, and Hailsky run out onto the thunderpath. They quietly circled the two bodies and Bearfur until Wolfstar finally approached Ravenwind's body. He gently bit into his scruff and began to pull his body to the snow covered field. Blackfire helped carry Ravenwind as Hailsky carried Smokekit and as Runningfawn lead a distraught Bearfur away from the thunderpath.

Once they were on the other side, Dustbreeze and Greypelt quickly cleared away a patch of snow so that the other cats could place the bodies there. Carefully, Wolfstar, Blackfire, and Hailsky sat the two bodies on the now patch of grass. As soon as her son was laid down, Whitemist almost literally flung herself at Smokekit's body.

"Oh my sweet precious kit! Please come back to me!" she wailed and began to lick fiercely at his grey pelt. Firekit let out a tiny sob as he watched the hysterical queen. Bearfur was again at Ravenwind's side, this time lying right beside his now cold body. Firekit wanted desperately to go over and comfort his mother in some way but, what could he say? So he stayed put and helplessly looked on. Soon, the small ginger kit felt something warm press at his back. Meekly, he looked back. Eaglebreeze, Icefang, and Owldrop were standing right behind him and his sister. The three were staring ahead at the two bodies. Looking down, Eaglebreeze attempted to give his younger siblings a small smile but it quickly faltered. The brown and white tom bent his head down and nuzzled both Firekit and Redkit in comfort. The two kits both let out pitiful whimpers and their older brother soon moved away and slowly padded towards Ravenwind and Smokekit.

One by one, The Fireclan cats went up to the two motionless bodies and whispered their goodbyes to the two and a safe journey to Starclan if they were still watching. Even when all of this was happening, Bearfoot was going around and checking everyone's injuries from the earlier battle, placing what little cobwebs she could find on them. The only serious injury was Dawnleaf's shoulder. But even that wound couldn't compare to the clan's broken heart at what today had brought.

As the sun started to set and everyone had mewed their goodbyes, it was finally Wolfstar's turn. He slowly padded up to the two bodies. Bearfur and Whitemist were still beside the unmoving cats, their eyes glassy. First, the leader stopped beside Ravenwind and dipped his head.

"I will miss you Ravenwind. You were one of my best warriors and the advice you gave always was for the best of the clan. Goodbye and let Starclan light your path," he whispered and gave his deceased warrior a lick on his forehead. Next he moved to Smokekit.

"You were a strong kit and would have made an excellent warrior. Goodbye young one," Wolfstar whispered again and licked the dead kit's forehead. After a moment, he stepped away and addressed his clan.

"Dear clanmates, a terrible wrong has been done to us. First, we were driven out of our home and now, this horrible incident. I do not know what tomorrow will bring but all I can say now is to rest. Bearfur, Whitemist, and myself will sit vigil tonight. And tomorrow, Runningfawn and I will help the elders bury Ravenwind and Smokekit," he announced.

Silently, the Fireclan cats moved around the little part of the field to try and get comfortable to sleep. But they weren't in the comforts of their dens and they were out in the open so sleep would not come easy tonight. Honeysky padded up to Firekit and Redkit who were still huddled close together looking a little lost.

"Hey, why don't you two come sleep with us," she mewed motioning with her tail to Timberkit and Lightningkit who were behind her. Firekit looked over to Lightningkit. She looked so tired and sad, Firekit couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Redkit. Nodding, The two ginger kits shakily got up and followed Honeysky.

The golden queen lead them to where Bearfoot and Dawnleaf were settling down for the night. She avoided them but they were still in sight. When she felt like it was a good place to stop, Honeysky cleared away a patch of snow and gently laid down. All four kits followed and laid tiredly beside the queen's soft belly. Firekit was snuggled in between Redkit and Lightningkit. Timberkit was on the other side of Lightningkit. Feeling the warmth of the other kits calmed the ginger kit. For what was probably the first time today and among all of the bad things that had happened, Firekit's mind became peaceful and he drifted off to sleep

* * *

The next time Firekit opened his eyes, the half-moon was still shining in the sky. Shrugging, he yawned and closed his amber eyes. But oddly when he tried to get comfortable he found that the warmth that was previously there was gone. The kit quickly opened up his eyes again and looked around. Honeysky and the other kits weren't there and he was no longer in the same grassy field. He was back in a forest.

Firekit stood up from the ground and shook out his fur. Curiously, he limped forward through the woods. From his brief introduction outside of the nursery and the camp, the ginger kit thought that this was similar to Fireclan's forest. It had the same giant oaks that reached really high in the sky. But maybe all forests were similar. Then Firekit remembered that Bearfur had told him that Nightclan and Lightningclan had pine trees in their territories but he couldn't even imagine what those might look like.

After walking for a while, Firekit stopped and looked around again.

"Hello?" he called out. Surely he wasn't the only cat here.

"Hello little one," a voice answered. Jumping, the ginger kit turned around. He saw another cat coming out of the shadows. She had pale brown fur with a white under belly and paws and her eyes were green.

"W-who are you?" Firekit asked the pretty she-cat.

"My name is Harenose. And you are Firekit," she mewed. The kit's eyes widened. How did she know his name? Looking more closely at Harenose, Firekit noticed how her pelt seemed to glow, like little stars were stuck to her fur. He gasped as an idea popped into his head.

"Are you from Starclan?" he asked her again. Harenose's bright green eyes shone in amusement.

"I am," she purred and walked closer to him. Firekit's chest filled with excitement. A Starclan cat was talking to him! But why?

"Why are you here?" he asked yet another question.

"I came to tell you about your father," Harenose's voice became solemn. When he heard this, Firekit almost couldn't help the outpour of questions that spilled out of his mouth.

"Is he here? Is Smokekit? Are they ok? Are-" before he could finish, Harenose silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Yes, Ravenwind and Smokekit are both here and they are both safe," she reassured him. Firekit let out a relieved sigh. Ravenwind and Smokekit were ok! But his smile faltered. There was still one thing bugging him. Will the rest of the clan be ok though? Seeming to know what he was thinking, Harenose placed her tail on his back in comfort.

"I know little one. But Starclan will continue to watch over Fireclan even as they journey to a new home," she told him gently. The kit's ears drooped. So, Fireclan will have to find a new home. Sensing his mood again, Harenose spoke again.

"But even though Fireclan will go away, you must stay strong so the clan will continue to be," she mewed. At this, Firekit nodded to her.

"I promise Harenose! I'll be strong, the strongest in the clan! And one day, we'll come back and kick those Snowclan and Windclan cats in the their tails!" the eagerly promised. The Starclan cat purred at his enthusiasm and gave one of his ears a lick. She smiled at him and looked back up. Firekit followed her green gaze with his amber one. Harenose was looking above the trees, watching as warm rays of morning sunlight was sneaking through the leaves.

"It is time for you to go little one," she mewed. Firekit pouted at that. He didn't want to leave. But he had to go, he promised Harenose he'll be a strong clanmate. Before he closed his eyes to wake up, he gave Harenose one last smile which she returned. With that, the ginger kit closed his eyes, feeling darkness overwhelming him.


End file.
